New Cat in Town
'New Cat in Town '''is the eighth episode of the first season of ''SpongeBob & Sagwa. In this episode, a shy cat named Shang arrives, yet she's too squeamish to talk to people, so SpongeBob and Sagwa try to make her feel welcome. Transcript (The episode opens with a shot of the village as the camera scrolls down to the docks, where we see a sailboat pulling to a stop at a deck. A group of fishermen walk off of the boat. The camera zooms in slightly inside of the boat as we see a head peek out. A fluffy bicolor cat, who goes by the name of Shang, walks slowly out, hoping that no one comes out to startle her.) 'Shang: '''Whew. Okay, the coast is clear. (walks off the boat) So far, this place doesn't look that scary, but I'll find out for myself. I just hope the people here are not ''too crazy. (Shang begins exploring the village with a lot of caution, then the episode pans to SpongeBob and Sagwa playing hide-and-seek.) 'SpongeBob: '''998... 999... 1,000! Ready or not, here I come! (runs around the village corridors looking for Sagwa) Hmmm, now where oh where could Sagwa be? Did she disappear like a ghost? I don't know. '''Sagwa: '(giggles) 'SpongeBob: '''Hm? What was that? '''Sagwa: '(giggles again) 'SpongeBob: '(sneakily) Yeah... (makes tippy toe noises) here, kitty kitty kitty! I'm getting warmer. (SpongeBob continues to tip-toe around until he notices a tail inside a barrel of ceramic clay.) 'SpongeBob: '(laughs) Very convincing. I found you, Sagwa! 'Sagwa: '(jumps out of the barrel with patches of fur covered in clay) Ha ha! How did you know I was in that barrel? 'SpongeBob: '''Your tail was sticking out. '''Sagwa: '''Oh. (SpongeBob suddenly just stares at Sagwa, which causes her to get confused.) '''Sagwa: '''What? '''SpongeBob: '''You've got clay all over your fur. '''Sagwa: '''Huh? Oh no, that will require another shave. '''SpongeBob: '''Don't worry, once you get all cleaned up, we can continue our playtime! '''Sagwa: '''Okay! (The episode pans to Sagwa after getting shaved, which makes a reference to the Sagwa episode "Fur Cut". The patches of fur that were covered in clay were cut off.) '''SpongeBob: '(runs over to Sagwa) Oh good, you're all finished. Now we can... whoa. That doesn't look good. 'Sagwa: '''I know. The Cook may be a whiz at preparing and serving food, but he sure stinks at shaving. '''SpongeBob: '''Maybe no one will laugh at you for it. '''Sagwa: '''You're right. Well, with that out of the way, let's go back to the village! '''SpongeBob: '''Got it! (runs off to the village with Sagwa) (The episode pans to the two friends playing tag.) '''SpongeBob: '''Tag, you're it! (laughs) '''Sagwa: '(playfully) Hey, come back here! (laughs) 'SpongeBob: '''Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the spongy man! (SpongeBob continues to run from Sagwa, until she gets close enough to tag SpongeBob.) '''Sagwa: '''Tag, you're it! '''SpongeBob: '(laughs) (SpongeBob goes running after Sagwa. They continue to play their game, until they start running down the street in a straight line. Sagwa is not paying attention to her surroundings as she continues to look back at SpongeBob. Then we see Sagwa accidentally bumping into the cat from eariler, Shang. SpongeBob halts when he sees this.) 'Sagwa: '''Ow. '''Shang: '''Ohhh... that hurt. '''Sagwa: '''I am so sorry about that. I had no idea where I was going. '''Shang: '(gets up) It's fine, but just pay more attention to your surroundings next time, okay? 'Sagwa: '''Hey, you look new. Have we seen you around here before? '''Shang: '(nervously) Uh... well... umm... 'Sagwa: '''Oh, is it making you uncomfortable? Okay, let's pretend I did not bring that up. '''Shang: '''So... uh... who are you? '''Sagwa: '''Oh, right. Introduction. My name is Sagwa. I am a kitten living in a royal cat family owned by none other than the Foolish Magistrate. '''Shang: '''Wow. Sounds like you have a rich history. '''SpongeBob: '''And I'm one of her best friends. '''Shang: '(looking at SpongeBob) Hey, who's the creepy talking yellow thing with holes? 'Sagwa: '''Oh, him? This here is SpongeBob. He's a great friend of mine. Don't worry, he's friendly and he knows how to make people laugh... and he's a real hugger. (We see SpongeBob hugging himself as a joke.) '''SpongeBob: '''I'm as soft and squishy as foam! '''Shang: '''Oooh, okay then... but he's still kind of weird. '''Sagwa: '''Oh that's just how he is. So what's your name? '''Shang: '''Named by my family and from where I come from, they call me Shang. '''SpongeBob: '''Shang? That sounds like a cool name. '''Sagwa: '''Alright then, Shang. So are you willing to make new friends around here? '''Shang: '''New friends? (nervously) Uhhhh... '''SpongeBob: '''Aw, are you shy? '''Shang: '''Shy? Me? No, I'm just a little skittish, that's all. Heh-heh... '''Sagwa: '''Well maybe, we can introduce you to some more friends of ours. We can show you that people in this village are more than happy to welcome foreigners. '''Shang: '''Ummm... okay, show me. '''SpongeBob: '''Alrighty! Come on, Shang. Let's go give you a warm welcome to our friends! (Shang follows the two friends as the episode pans to an alley near the palace.) '''SpongeBob: '''So these are all of the houses where random villagers live (points to Colin's house) and this is where Colin lives. Hi, Colin! '''Colin: '''Oh, hi SpongeBob! '''Sagwa: '(confused) Shouldn't you have showed her the Noodle Patty Shack? 'SpongeBob: '''The Shack? Oooh, barnacles. I forgot. Well lucky for us, there's that guy who can show us where to go. '''Villager: '''Alright, so according to this map (shows a map of the entire village), you just walk past this random building called 'Shop' and that's where you'll find the Noodle Patty Shack. Think you got that? '''SpongeBob: '''Sure, thanks for your help. (walks on Shang and Sagwa) '''Shang: '''Ummm, what is this "Noodle Patty Shack"? '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, it's a restaurant here in this village where I cook Noodle Patties, one of China's finest foods. But back at home in the ocean, I make Krabby Patties. '''Shang: '''You're a sea creature? Funny, because you don't look like one. '''SpongeBob: '''Well technically, I'm a sea sponge, but let's get back to the tour, shall we? (The episode pans to the trio arriving at the Noodle Patty Shack.) '''SpongeBob: '''Well here are we. This is the place where I cook Noodle Patties for everyone to enjoy! Let's go inside. (The trio enters the restaurant as SpongeBob greets the villagers inside.) '''SpongeBob: '''Hello, good folks! '''Male Villager 1: '''Hey look, it's SpongeBob! '''Female Villager 1: '''Good afternoon, SpongeBob! '''Female Villager 2: '''Having a lovely day, Mr. SquarePants? '''Male Villager 2: '''Hiya, SpongeBob! '''Shang: '''Wow, they all know you? '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah, I am a very famous fry cook both in my hometown Bikini Bottom and here in China. Say, how about I cook you and Sagwa up some Noodle Patties? I can guarantee you that you'll love them! '''Shang: '''Uhh... sure, why not? '''SpongeBob: '''Alrighty! You and Sagwa take your seats and I'll get to work. (runs into the kitchen) '''Cook: '''Ahh, ni hao, Mr. SquarePants! Are you ready to cook some Noodle Patties for our citizens today? '''SpongeBob: '''Yes, sir, Mr. Cook, sir! '''Cook: '''That's the spirit! (We see Sagwa and Shang taking seats at a table.) '''Sagwa: '''Don't worry, SpongeBob's got all of the cooking covered. (Colin walks up to the two cats, ready to take their order.) '''Sagwa: '''Colin? '''Shang: '''It's that same guy from earlier. '''Sagwa: '''You work here? '''Colin: '''Yep, I got a job here as a waiter. So what can I get for you and this new cat right here? What's her name? '''Sagwa: '''Shang. We'll take two Noodle Patties, one for each of us. '''Colin: '''Sounds good! (Colin walks into the kitchen to inform SpongeBob about their order.) '''Colin: '''Hey, SpongeBob, Sagwa and Shang would like Noodle Patties! '''SpongeBob: '''Coming right up! (SpongeBob gathers the ingredients, including the patties and the ramen noodles. We see him cooking them and forming the noodles into bun shapes, then once he finishes, he bursts out of the kitchen, carrying the two patties on a tray.) '''SpongeBob: '''Order up! (walks to Sagwa and Shang) Two Noodle Patties. Enjoy! '''Sagwa: '(takes a bite) Mmmm. (looks at Shang) Well go on, take a bite. Don't be scared. 'Shang: '''If you insist. (slowly takes a bite from her Noodle Patty and swallows) Hey, this is not that bad actually. (takes another bite) Yeah, this is delicious. '''SpongeBob: '''See? I told you so! Well, I'll be getting back to work now. (walks away) Have fun with your meals! (The episode pans to SpongeBob, Sagwa and Shang walking out of the restaurant.) '''Shang: '''You know, that was not as bad as I thought it would be. Hey SpongeBob, you are a great fry cook. '''SpongeBob: '''Thanks. So with my job out of the way, let's go introduce you to our friends. (The scene goes to Shang walking with Sagwa and SpongeBob as they go to the Alley Cats to introduce her to them.) '''Sagwa: '''Hey, guys. Whatcha doing? '''Dongwa: '''Oh, Sagwa, SpongeBob. What brings you here? The Alley Cats and I were just busy discussing the most daring things we've ever done. '''SpongeBob: '''We're here to introduce you to a new cat who just came into town, if you guys don't mind. '''Hun Hun: '''Sure! Show us. '''Sagwa: '''Dongwa, Alley Cats, meet Shang. (Shang walks up slowly, looking nervous.) '''Shang: '''Um, hello. I'm Shang. Nice to meet you all. '''Dongwa: '''Hey, you're new around here, aren't you? My name's Dongwa, and these are the Alley Cats. (Shang is still very nervous.) '''Jet Jet: '''Ha, what's the matter, new cat? You look like you just woke up from a bad dream... about cucumbers! (The Alley Cats, except Hun Hun, laugh.) '''Hun Hun: '''Alright, alright, both of you. Go easy on her. '''Sagwa: '''Yeah guys, Shang just needs a little encouragement to feel welcome around here. You never know what reaction you might get from someone who is skittish to new places. '''Shang: '''So uh, what do you guys do for fun? '''Lik Lik: '''All kinds of activities that we mature and fearless cats do, including going on risky adventures. '''Wing Wing: '''But if you ever wanted to become an Alley Cat like us, I'd say that judging by your representation as a fraidy cat, you wouldn't qualify. (The Alley Cats, except Hun Hun, laugh again.) (Shang runs away, feeling embarrassed.) '''SpongeBob: '''Hey! That wasn't very nice. '''Sagwa: '''You guys shouldn't have said that to her. You made her scared! '''Wing Wing: '''Ha. Sorry, but it's true. '''Dongwa: '''Actually, Sagwa and SpongeBob do make a point. '''Sagwa: '''Well, SpongeBob and I are going to go find Shang and introduce her to someone much nicer. Maybe you guys will think about what're you saying the next time you decide to make fun of a newcomer. (SpongeBob and Sagwa walk away, disgusted.) '''SpongeBob: '''Gee, can you believe them? '''Sagwa: '''I know, right? So rude. (The episode pans to Shang hiding behind a barrel, shivering and whimpering. SpongeBob and Sagwa walk up to her to make sure she's okay.) '''Shang: '(noticing the two friends) Huh? What're you two doing here? 'Sagwa: '''Listen, it's okay. Those Alley Cats were just bad examples. '''SpongeBob: '''We promise you that you'll find our friends to be warm-hearted enough to welcome you. Honest. '''Shang: '''Pinky promise? '''Sagwa: '''Yeah, pinky promise. Let's go to the palace. Come on. '''Shang: '''Well, okay then. (Shang walks to the right with SpongeBob and Sagwa as the episode pans to the trio entering the palace.) '''Sagwa: '''This is where I live. What do you think? '''Shang: '''I must say, it actually looks like a beautiful place. I mean, I admire all of the fine architecture and paintings. '''Sagwa: '''Thanks. But it's not really what matters. Let's go introduce you to my younger sister, Sheegwa. Though if I do recall correctly, she should be outside at the river. We'll go see. (The episode pans to the trio going to find Sheegwa at the river. They see her trying to catch a butterfly, until she notices them in her vision.) '''Sheegwa: '''Hey, guys! What're you doing here? '''SpongeBob: '''Hi, Sheegwa. We're here to introduce you to a new cat we just met in the village today. '''Sagwa: '''Say hello to Shang. (Sheegwa goes up to Shang curiously.) '''Sheegwa: '''Hi there, I'm Sheegwa. It's very nice to meet you here. '''Shang: '''Uh, hello. Nice to meet you, too. '''Sheegwa: '''So do you like to play with others? I sure do! Want to play a game? '''Shang: '''I don't really know... '''Sheegwa: '''What's wrong, Shang? '''Sagwa: '''Oh, we forgot to tell you. She's a little shy, so be cautious about what you say, Sheegwa. '''Sheegwa: '''Oh, sorry. I think I was getting too hyper at that moment. '''Shang: '''So like you asked, do I like to play games? '''Sheegwa: '''Uh-huh. Do you? (Shang looks at Sheegwa nervously. Sheegwa gives a confused expression on her face judging by Shang's body language.) '''Sheegwa: '''Um, are you okay? Is there something on my face? '''Shang: '''No, it's just that... uh... (gets very anxious) excuse me, I need a moment! (runs away) '''Sheegwa: '''What was that for? '''Sagwa: '''Oh no, there's something going on with her. Come on, Sheegwa. We got to follow her and figure out what's bothering her. '''Sheegwa: '''Okay. '''SpongeBob: '''Shang, come back! There's no need to be afraid! (As soon as Sheegwa takes off with SpongeBob and Sagwa to go after Shang, we see Shang running in the village, then she halts.) '''Shang: '''Okay, maybe this is kind of getting intense for me. At least no one else is around. (Suddenly, Dongwa and the Alley Cats appear out of nowhere in front of her.) '''Lik Lik: '''Ha ha, back again, fraidy cat? So how's the village for you? '''Jet Jet: '''Yeah, did you see any monsters lurking around? (The Alley Cats laugh as Shang gets even more anxious. We see SpongeBob, Sheegwa and Sagwa finally catching up with her and coming to her aid. Shang backs away from everyone.) '''Shang: '''Wh... why... why do you all do this to me?! '''SpongeBob: '''No no no, calm down! Please, take it easy! We don't mean any harm, honest! '''Sagwa: '''Yeah, all we're trying to do is give you a well-deserved introduction to everyone in this village. There's nothing to be scared of. '''Shang: '''Okay... I understand. It's just that I... I was made this way. (The other characters look at Shang, confused.) '''SpongeBob: '''What're you saying? '''Shang: '''I guess it's time I told you all about my past. You see, I was initially a happy, cheerful kitten who was born with wonderful parents. They always took great care of me and they taught me valuable lessons about life. It was spectacular to have parents like them. But one day, everything changed, both for me and my parents. One stormy night, we were out on a boat with fishermen. My parents were training me on how to catch fish. So far it was going okay to say the least. But then things took a turn for the worst once a huge bolt of lightning struck the boat. All of the fishermen were terrified and they abandoned ship. As for my parents, they risked their lives to save me from the burning boat. Unfortunately, they didn't make it. I watched as the waves carried me on a plank of driftwood away from my parents. It was a traumatic experience for me. I stayed out at sea all night, until I eventually swept to land. I arrived at a beautiful place, but unfortunately, the cats there were... unfriendly. I tried to ask if they wanted to play with me, but they rejected me and shrugged me off as though I meant nothing to him. But then, several years later, I became a full-grown cat, then I set sail on a boat that took me here, where I found you guys. The sadder thing is, I still don't know what happened to my parents. So there you have it. (SpongeBob and the cats look at Shang sympathetically, shocked by her backstory.) '''Sagwa: '''Awwww, that's horrible. '''SpongeBob: '''But why didn't you tell us before? '''Shang: '''For two reasons. First reason, I was never going to let anyone see that my childhood trauma got to me. Second reason, if anyone I meet is going to come across as an inconsiderate, unwelcoming jerk, then there's no point in trying. '''Sagwa: '''It's okay. Now we understand why you're like this. But we promise to redeem you and help you face your fears, and we can start by offering some playtime. How about it? '''Shang: '''You know what? I'll try. I'll let you guys help me become braver. '''SpongeBob: '''Thanks, so what do you say we play a game of badminton for starters? '''Shang: '''Sure! (We see Shang playing badminton with the other cats and SpongeBob.) '''Shang: '''You're right, guys! Looks like this isn't so bad after all. I'm glad to finally have some fun. '''Sagwa: '''Glad you're doing great! '''SpongeBob: '''Watch out, here comes the shuttlecock! (SpongeBob jumps into the air, ready to hit the shuttlecock, but he hits it so hard that it just zooms down onto the ground while SpongeBob lands on his side with his arm still up.) '''SpongeBob: '(laughs) I'm okay! (The other cats laugh with SpongeBob. Shang laughs along with them as well.) (The episode closes.) Trivia * This episode aired on PatchThePuppy's birthday. Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa